Just One Night
by JokingJester
Summary: C'mon, just stay with me for one month, the pier's not going anywhere. I'll show you a good time and maybe I can change your mind on this suicide thing." Kai said. "I don't see a point in doing this...but...Deal." She agreed. Kai x Claire
1. A Rude Awakening

A/N: Hey guys!! This is another story I have been working on, it's a short fic...at least, that's what I'm planning for it to be. It's going to be a Kai x Claire fic and it has completely nothing to do with 'Hello My Darling'. Btw, I'm just testing this story out actually, so if people don't like it, I could stop writing this story and concentrate on only 'HMD' and others. Well, tell me what you think about this story and don't forget to review please! Your review counts if you want me to continue this story, but since I'm merely testing this story out first it may take awhile to update if you like it, so this story may not be on a weekly update program like HMD. I wrote this chapter (JON) sometime ago already, that's why I'm able to update it now. Enjoy. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own HM. I DO own HMD though. :D

* * *

1

A Rude Awakening

_It has always been easy for me to move around the world from place to place, leaving relationships behind and starting new ones. I never had a care in the world for anyone other than myself. I can leave a town whenever I want to, I can come back whenever I feel like it. There's no one to stop me except myself and my decisions. I'm just simply satisfying my needs, living life to the fullest…_

_That is…until I met her. _

* * *

'_You'll never achieve anything in life if all you do is travel.'_

I got away from you, that was the main point of traveling in the first place.

'_Why can't you be like your brothers? I don't know why God sends you to me as a son.'_

So I can follow your steps of becoming just the asshole you always have been, and I thought you were proud of me.

'_You're no son of mine, never have and never will be.'_

Glad you feel that way, must be the first thing we share in common.

'_You're just a waste of breath…Never should have been born.'_

I never wished to be born as your son have I?

The cascades of the waves droned the sound of my past as it rolls in the aquamarine sea. The memories of my past life in the city with my family were truly awful, I was never really accepted into the family by my father. Just because I chose not to act and pretend to be a spoiled boy who wants to do nothing but count money like my brothers, my father decided to kick me out of the family tree. _'You are a disgrace to the family, Kai,' _was what he last said to me before I packed up all my things and left that asphyxiating house for good.

It has been 5 years since I took myself on a wild journey around the seas of the world, liberating from house of animosity. I have caused my family a great deal of humiliation when the press heard that the founder of the World's most renowned fishing goods have gone missing. And who told the press? Let's just say a handsome man wearing a dark overcoat and Ray ban glasses gave a little hint to the daily press. I was unsurprised when the papers say that the founder's delinquent son was having a few emotional problems and had to take a break in rehab for help. The old man was never creative with excuses.

"Kai! We're almost there so get your bag. Mind telling the other passenger also?" Zack yelled over at me from the steering wheel. I have been sitting here for some time already and I didn't even notice that there was another passenger here. I languidly got up from the wooden bench and walked to the other side of the boat. Where could the passenger be other than the other side? This boat isn't that big to have so much room to hide.

"Hey, whoever is on this boat, get ready…are you listening?" I walked over to the anonymous passenger, tapping the shoulder once, then twice. There was a soft snore vibrating from under the cloak that was clothing the whole unknown's body and head. I sat down next to the sleeping body and moved closer, preparing to whisper into his/her ear. I shook her/him a little and whispered, "Wake up, we're almost there." To my surprise, it stirred a little before turning to face me, still asleep. I was astonished when I saw her face. I didn't see the whole face but already seeing her eyes, I knew she was beautiful. Her jet black eyelashes were long and shimmering. A strand of golden-spun hair fell onto her face, blending in with her pure white skin. Her cheeks were a rosy pink, the only color on her pale face. I gulped, I could feel my hand reach out to brush away that loose strand of hair away from her face…but then she just had to wake up to see me in a intimate position with her. Her eyes which were still a little drowsy and blurry bulged open, her cheeks flushed a crimson red and her mouth opens to let out a blood curling scream.

"Arghhhhhhhh!!! Get away from me, you pervert!! Someone, help!!!" She started screaming and kicking me away, her arms wailing around like she was raving mad. My arms flew up protectively to guard my face, both by instincts and necessity since her fist and kicks were hard as stale corn!

"Ouch! Hey, cut it out! I'm not a pervert! QUIT IT!!" I shouted at the top of my lungs since it seemed like casual ordering were ineffective towards a misguided blond woman. It looked like she wasn't going to stop so I had to use my biggest badass threat. "I'll rape you for sure if you utter one more word and hit me physically!" I growled at her, most innocent naïve girls would have had quivered in their pink 'Hello Kitty' panties when I say those words, but it appears to be ineffective towards her…

-clang!!-

Black out…

--

I slowly stirred…regaining my conscious to find Zack bending down towards me with an iron skillet in his hand and a glass of water in the other.

-splash-

"*cough cough…wheeze…choke* I'm up! I'm not dead!" I sputtered, gradually getting up and leaning on my elbows. I felt a painful bruise at the back of my head, immediately my hand shot up to touch the sore spot, I felt a strange bump. I gave Zack a questionable look…….who simply raised his skillet. He hit me??

"Well I heard something about you going to rape the poor girl so I had to take action. I can't allow the new Mineral Town resident to get molested by YOU on her first day here." With that he left me, striding off the boat and into his miniature wooden house. I looked around me to find that girl but to my disappointment she was gone already since we must have reached the pier for some time now. It was dark too. I got up on my legs, took hold of my backpack, and started making my way through the sand to get to the inn.

"New resident huh?" I muttered under my breath, walking out of Rose Square.

* * *

That's it, short huh? Well, it's a short fic, it's suppose to be short. XD In my opinion at least. Like I said at the top, if you like it and wish for me to continue writing 'Just One Night', tell me your thoughts and review.

Thanks for stopping by!! :)

-JokingJester-


	2. A Bad Awakening

Disclaimer: I Dont Own Harvest Moon

* * *

2

A Bad Awakening

"Ahh, so you're back, Kai, where have you been to this time?" Ann, the innkeeper's daughter asked curiously and excitedly as she leans toward the traveler. Kai drank his wine bottle to the pulp before answering her, "Nowhere really, just came back from Fiji. Wasn't as exciting as they say it was." He shrugged lazily, putting down his wine bottle and gesturing Doug for another. Doug gave a small 'harumph' and handed him another. Kai mouthed a 'thanks' and gulped it down to quench his thirst. Ann was still leaning on the counter towards Kai with excitement in her eyes.

"C'mon, there must have been _something_ there that was exciting or different from the other places you've been to." Ann kept on persisting to know the facts about Kai's latest sea venture, to her, he's the only thing nearest to a traveling program. The only bad thing is that she sees him only on Summer. He shook his head, concentrating only on his purple liquid. She sighed and gave up, changing the topic. "Hey, have you heard the news?" She asked, he shook his head again, "there's a new girl in town, just came today. Heard that she should have arrived since spring but due to some problems she was late. From what I heard from Thomas, her name's Claire Forster."

As Ann continued to imitate a news reporter, Kai's interest and ears diverted their attention to Ann. _'Claire Forster? That's who she is? And I thought her name would be Brittany something, lately all the blond girls I met is named Brittany.'_ Kai thought to himself, pretending to listen to Ann while his mind and thoughts wandered on.

"You remember that big old farm no one lived in? Yeah, Thomas was able to sell it with that cheesy commercial of his, poor girl. Wonder what she's going to do, there's no kitchen there. She _must _be starving over-"

"Yeah yeah, listen, I'll go up to my room now so, night." With that he walked up the stairs, his shoulders slumped and his feet dragged. After the whole boat incident, he was dead tired.

_Creak._

The two men who were in the room looked up from what they were doing and smiled to Kai welcomingly. Gray was on his bed holding a book in his hands, while Cliff was counting his money.

"Hey Kai, welcome back." Cliff said, looking back down at his money collection. As the days dwindle by, he's losing more and more everyday. If he doesn't get a job by the end of this year, he'll have to move in the winter back to his hometown.

"How was…urr…Fuji…? I think it was Fuji." Gray called to Kai, his eyes still glued to the book. Ever since that day Mary visited the blacksmith shop, he has been visiting the library everyday after he finished his work.

Kai shrugged, walking over to his bed to dump his belongings on the bed. "Nothing much there." He replied, rummaging through his bag to find his sleepwear. He pulled out a cotton white shirt and loose running pants. As he started to change, his thoughts lingered on the new farmer's face, how pale it was, she looked sick but still stunningly beautiful. Her honey spun hair was the fairest that he's ever seen among the blond fair hair girls he have seen. Her rosy lips were pink and thin, but were shaped like rose petals.

"Kai? KAI??" Gray's voice roared from the other side of the room, pulling Kai back to reality. He turned to look at Gray, shooting him a questionable look. "Nothing man, it just looked like you were dazing off to another world…and just wanted to tell you to put your pants on, we don't need to see your Spongebob Square Pants boxers." Gray chuckled, going back to his book. Cliff nodded in agreement, keeping his money and lying onto the bed to sleep. Kai looked down and laughed, putting his pants on.

"Hey Gray. You know the new resident? The new farmer." Kai asked, packing his worn clothes into his pack. Gray looked up from his book and thought for a second before responding, "Nope."

Cliff who was listening interrupted quietly, "I do. Carter told me that she was supposed to arrive here in spring but had some problems and it caused her to arrive late." _Heard that before. _Kai thought as Cliff paused to think, "And…heard that she was having some family problems…Carter said that her mother remarried and her step-father hates her. Maybe that's why she came here." He voice slowly started to drone off into silence as he gradually fell asleep. Gray had already fallen asleep with his book still intact in his hands and his hat covering his face. The sailor sighed and walked over to the wall to close the lights. As he silently lay on his bed, he closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but to his annoyance, he wasn't sleepy. He twisted and turned, ruffling his sheets and adjusting his pillow. Finally, he gave up and walked out the door into the dark hallway, everyone has gone home to their beds, probably all sleeping.

"Guess drinking to sleep is out of the question." Kai muttered under his breath as he heard Doug's thunderous snore from the back room. Till now, he still wonders how Ann was able to sleep in the room next to her father. He slid down the stair rail and landed softly on the floor, he exited the inn and into the warm humid night. He stretched his arms and legs, shaking them to loosen the stiff joints before he broke out into a run. He ran towards the beach, the only place in this town that could soothe him.

As he entered the beach scenery, the familiar salty scent hit him hard, he welcomed it with open arms. He jumped down the white cement steps with ease and jogged down to his usual spot where he would stare into the endless horizon. The cerulean waves crashed on the shore like thunder, washing the colorful seashells onto land. The dark cobalt sky was decorated with stars, bright glowing rocks that were free from the gravitational laws. The feet were bare and quickly sinking through the finely powdered sand. Whenever he's at the beach, he felt like he was in his own world of freedom. Just…..tonight he wasn't alone.

Kai's interest diverted to the pier where the blond maiden was standing towards the edge…a little too close to the edge…_very _close to the edge. Kai started to panic when it looked like she was about to fall, he sprinted towards the pier as fast as his legs could carry him. The pier was shuddering heavily from receiving the weight of his body and just before he was able to catch her thing fragile body, she gracefully fell down into the deep blue sapphire sea.

Thoughts were pouring into his head, _'Maybe she's just swimming' 'Maybe she's just cooling off.' Yeah right…. 'Maybe she's just committing suicide.'_

"…Damn her to hell…She's not gonna die here, over my dead body…" He snarled through gritted teeth, be ripped off his shirt and dove after Claire, who's body was sinking deeper and deeper like a pebble. As he swam after her, deep onto the ocean floor, the water was getting colder and colder, making his body numb. He was running out of breath and before he could get her body, he would most likely run out of air. _'I'm not dying here where I love, and neither are you, Forster!!' _He thought angrily before reaching out as far as he could to snatch Claire's wrist and bouncing off the sea floor to reach the surface.

"_*gasp, cough cough*_" He swam towards throwing Claire's body to the shore…where she landed flat on her face. "Shit…" He croaked, crawling onto the beach and flipped her to face front. He bent down closer to her…she wasn't breathing. "Okay Kai, this is a situation of life and death…either you can call for help and let her die or try to do CPR, which I never _did _pass the CPR test in High school, and let her die knowing that you tried." There was an awkward silence before Kai bent closer to pinch her nose and their lips joined. He blew in 2 full breaths, observing her chest rise to know that she's receiving oxygen. "Uhh…what's next?? I only concentrated on this part…Oh!" And then he starts to push down on her chest for about 19 times before Claire's eyes opened and she choked out sea water and vomit.

"Oh God……I'm still alive?" She croaked, her facial expression, instead of gratitude, was angry.

* * *

A/N: Hi hi, I know it took me forever to update this story, this and **Drowning the Past**. I was planning on finishing **Hello My Darling **first before updating anything else, but it seems like a long time before that happens, so here it is, Chapter 2. So, sorry about the lateness, but I would ike to inform that I wouldnt be updating this story as fast as **Hello My Darling**. Until I finish **HMD, **i'll be focusing only on **HMD.**

I also would like to thank you these people who reviewed...

**Miss Psychic Lady**

**A crystal tear (I didn't really understand what you mean though...)**

**RockMyHarvest**

**Shimmerleaf**

**LovinHoneyXDHoneyLovin**

...You guys ROCK!!! XD

I know this is a lot to ask, but please review. DX I'm sorry for asking, but I want to know if I should continue this story. Give me your opinion please. Thank you! XD


	3. A Tragic Awakening

3

A Tragic Awakening

"What?? You wanted to die??" Kai roared at the furious girl who was lying, soaked, on the sand next to him. Claire ignored him, coughing out some more water and started to pick the sand out of her face. They were both drenched from head to toe, shuddering from the wind that passed them by constantly. The farmer stayed silent while the Kai was angrily waiting for an answer. He knew this wasn't his business, he didn't even know her, except for her name and occupation, but the thought of seeing her commit suicide was unforgivable.

"Mind your own business. I did not ask for your help and I did not want any help." She finally spoke, twisting her hair to get the water out. She got up and dizzily walked toward the ocean once more, she fell down into the water and continued to crawl into the ocean. Kai swore endlessly as he ran towards Claire and dragged her out again. She was squirming and kicking inconsistently, screaming and shrieking as she demanded that Kai let her go thrust herself into Poseidon's reach. "I want to die!! LET ME DIE!!" She screamed, both out of anger and agony.

"Are you out of your mind? Why do you want to die so much?? There are people out there who are struggling to keep their lives and here you are thinking of throwing it away like it's garbage!!" He yelled, he have seen the treacherous reality of life as he traveled around the world, many lives asking for money on the street, stealing to feed their kids, robbing to just get through a day of survival. Suddenly, the body in his arms had gone limp, lifeless, and quiet.

"I don't see the point in going on…" She whispered, her eyes traveling on the horizon. "I-I don't see why I have to struggle relentlessly when I know someday…I'll have to die anyways…" Her tears started leaking out as her face fell down to the side to face the water. Her reflection reflected off the clear shallow water, it was not the same face she has seen before but the face of a woman she never planned on being. A woman who has no more life in herself and no goals to achieve.

No one talked, pure stillness drowned the both of them as Kai pulled Claire out of the water and draped his jacket over her. She was shuddering consistently as the wind swept passed them and her tears dropped on herself. It was about dawn when one of them spoke another word.

"Why did you stop me? I don't know you and you don't know me…it was none of your business what I wanted to do." Her still monotonous voice escaped her cracked lips, Kai looked over and scratched his head.

"I don't know." He replied casually, making the woman next to him even more furious than ever.

"You don't know??!! What, you just thought it would be fun to stop people from suicide?? _'Oh gee, look at her, she's trying to kill herself, I better go stop her just for the heck of it.'_ Was that what you were thinking??" She exploded, her arms waving relentlessly in the air and her voice an octave higher than just now. The tanned man shook his head and explained, "Sorry, that didn't come out right. I just don't think you should commit suicide…" Claire's face twisted in disgust as she listens to his explanation, so he quickly continued, "…I believe people should live their life to the fullest, have a little fun in their life. You are young, and pretty…why would you want to die now? Can you just give me a reason?" He asked, she shook her head and answered numbly, "It's none of your business…"

"What about your parents? What would they think if they heard the news that their daughter killed herself on some strange under-populated island? How about your boyfriend or love ones-"

"I don't have any love ones…nor do I have a boyfriend. I don't believe in love…"

"Don't believe in love? Okay, that's just wrong. Everyone has to have at least _one _person that they love…human beings can't live without love-"

"Well, _you _can go on living your love-filled life, and just let me end mine here…" She interrupted, getting up and walking back to the pier. Kai got up as well and followed her, she threw him a questionable look and asked, "Why are you following me?"

"Well…if you're jumping, I'm jumping along with you." He said simply, catching up with her to walk by her side. She scoffed. "Fine. Have it your way." She smiled and walked right up to the end of the pier with Kai at her side. She halted when she was at the tip of the edge, she was starting to sweat, all she wanted to do was die alone with no witness…or a dying partner. She was thinking hard about whether to jump or not, there was something about him that was saying that he really meant what he said about following her, and the pure thought of killing someone was keeping her from jumping. She finally gave up.

"What do you want from me?" She cried.

He grinned happily and answered, "I just want you to wait. You seem so confident about not believing in love, I just want to show you that love is the greatest thing in the world. All I'm asking is for you to wait for a season, a month, and if I failed to show you…you can do whatever you want, and I'll leave you alone for the rest of you life."

* * *

Ahahahaha...I'm back? :)

...No welcome hug? Oh well. lol.

Okay, so I'm so sry for the late update, school and lack of motivation...so...yeah. Deadly combo. Butttttttttttt, i'm starting to get motivated again for some reason, yay? So here you go, chapter 3. Sorry for the wait.

So thank you...

**Gabi123**

**HeLoVeSmEsObEjEaLoUsxx**

**Mikan-senpai**

**Gaaras Demon Shadow Mirror**

Disclaimer: i dun own harvest moon. (i still hate writing these.)


	4. A Disturbing Awakening

Disclaimer: Chan mai chai jao-kong Harvest Moon. (Translate that!!! It's tinglish!! Tinglish=thai written in english)

* * *

4

A Disturbing Awakening

"Hey there. Rise and shine sleepy head, it's time for a bright new day." I chirped happily as I pulled away the sheets that were hovering languidly on Claire's body. She moaned and grunted, throwing her pillow at me, which I easily caught with one hand. "Now now Claire Bear, be a good girl and listen to me will you?" I continued to harass her (not sexually, just getting her to wake up!!) as she continued to swat me away with her small hands.

xxx

"_And what makes you think that I'll be willing to agree to this…deal?" _

"_Well, what's one month? Just stay with me for a month, it's not as if this pier will go anywhere."_

"……"

"_Deal? C'mon, I'll show you a good time before you do whatever you want. Maybe you'll even look at the world in a different perspective and change your mind about this suicide thing."_

"_I don't see the point in doing this."_

"_What did you say? Don't mumble."_

"_I said…Deal."_

xxx

_Knock knock_

Who would be knocking on her door in 6 in the morning? I walked over to the door and when I opened I found Mayor Thomas standing chubbily outside on Claire's doorstep. Oh right, he's the welcome wagon, I forgot about him.

"…"

"Oh. Uh…Kai, good morning. Is Claire Forster in there?" The Mayor asked, his face starting to turn red as naughty thoughts started to invade his naïve old mind. Well since he's already thinking like that…

"I'm sorry Mayor, but she's completely unavailable right now…she's in her birthday suit…if you know what I mean. We had a rough night last night." I leaned on the doorframe casually, cocking my head to the other side and smirking, I could see the Mayor's face turning crimson red as each word went through his mind. He took out a handkerchief and patted his forehead, making nervous small coughs. "But you're welcome to come in if you want. I'm sure she's-Ack!!" A thick object suddenly dropped hard on my head as I was talking to the Mayor and I was kicked out of the house as Claire approached from behind. Her facial expression obviously pissed off and not welcoming. She threw the book back into the house and turned to the Mayor, putting on her best smile…which turned out looking pretty murderous. Even I'm getting chills from looking at it.

"What can I do for you?" She asked nicely, but I think there's another meaning behind those words, they were saying something like '_If you're thinking about selling something. I don't want any._' She's probably still pissed about buying such a crappy house.

"Ahh…well I just came to introduce you to the farm and towns people…if you would like-"

"No thank you, I didn't really get to sleep last night." Pwahahahahahahaha!! Her answer made the Mayor blushed even more!!! He looked up and down, from head to toe at Claire's posture and had to wipe his face even more since she's not her best posture right now. Her hair was a complete mess, bed hair, they were in tangles and knots, her eyes were still drowsy, her blouse was unbuttoned on the top, revealing a bit of her bra, her overalls were lying on the floor and she wore guy's boxers to sleep. Hey, not my boxers okay? Claire says that wearing boxers to sleep was comfy.

"I-I see…Well, I better go. Good bye Ms. Forster." And with that he _ran _out of the farm and most likely back to his house. I was snickering uncontrollably as I watch tubby trot back to his lair. Hahaha, my stomach hurts already, oh Goddess, that was hilarious. I was about to walk back into the house when I saw the face that Claire was giving me.

"Was making up lies about us having sex to the Mayor part of your plan to get me to fall in love?" She raised her eyebrow, her face full with attitude. Before I got the chance to respond she slapped my face and walked back into the house. Okay…maybe I deserved that. I ran after her but had to quickly turn away since she was taking off her shirt to change into her new blouse.

"Sorry!!" I yelled, closing my eyes with my hands, blushing furiously. There was no scream or shriek from Claire, only silence…which was weird…I thought girls were suppose to scream when guys see them changing clothes.

"Oh. It's just you. Come on in, I'm just changing. Why are you closing your eyes, Black?" She asked, was she crazy, or just plain naïve?? (Oh yes, my last name is Black. Just to let you know.) Then suddenly she started humming, well this is awkward. Here I am standing, facing towards the door with my eyes closed while she's casually humming in the background changing her shirt. "A…Are y-you done?" I asked, stuttering like a buffoon, my face was piping hot and was colored in red, this is so not me…

"I'm just changing my pants, you can open your eyes if you want." She answered simply, continuing to hum the rhythm of 'Womanizer'. Is she always this easy-going?? Weren't women supposed to be scared when men see them in the process of clothing or when any part of their body is exposed in public?? How can she just stand there and not care the fact that there's another human being with the different sex is standing just a meter away from her.

"I'm seriously going to ask you something…are you crazy? What kind of woman are you? Do you have no respect for your body or something? Just tell me that you were once a hooker and I'll stay quiet."

"Fine, if that's what's going to make you quiet…I'm a hooker." She said, chuckling for awhile before walking up in front of me to ask, "Which one do you think would look better with this shirt? Gray jogging pants, or this one with the cute little reindeers on them? FYI, I have no intention whatsoever to socialize today so appearance is not important." She raised two pair of pants in front of me, her legs and thighs still exposed as she wore only a pair of black panties. Well the reindeer would look cute with her Santa shirt…wait, what am I doing?? I shook my head, trying to clear my mind as I took hold of the rusty door knob, opened it and slam it with all my might to make a loud _slam_. I have no idea why the fact that she doesn't respect her body angers me, but it does for some reason……how can she just do something like that without a care in the world? Would she care if I was Thomas?

I waited outside for a while, leaning against the wooden walls of the house, trying to ignore the image of Claire's slender, perfectly-shaped legs in my mind. The more I think about how she reacted angers me, but I couldn't shake off the image in my mind. She was just so…skinny, like she was starving for days, and she was pale. She could be passed off as a model with her figure, or an anerexic. But before I could think anymore, the door opened and there she was, her head poking out from the door looking at me emotionlessly.

"I know you're angry…I don't know why though…but it's clearly written on your face that you're angry with me." She frowned while continuing to stare at me. I decided to stay silent, looking elsewhere. I heard a tired sigh next to me before she continued to speak, "Look, I'm not going to say sorry if you were wanting one, since I have no idea what I did wrong." With that, she walked outside and leaned next to me, looking up into the clear blue sky, no one said a word after that.

"…" My heart was fluttering as I felt Claire's small fingers brushing my hand and Claire's hair swaying with the wind to tickle my arm. What's wrong with me? I swallowed hard, thinking of something to say, but before I got the chance to say anything, she spoke first.

"Okay…I'm sorry. This silent treatment is getting very uncomfortable…plus, if you're not planning on doing anything to get me to fall in love, then pull off the deal then so I can go on doing what I intended to do." She sighed again, her face falling down to stare the grassy ground. I turned to glance at her and could see her blushing a bit. I smiled a bit before placing my hand on her head to ruffle her hair. She slapped it away and I laughed, pushing myself off the wall to stand in front of her.

"No way in hell am I pulling off this deal…if I am able to save your life then I will." I growled, hearing her mumble something under her breath. She sure likes to mumble. "Now c'mon, I'm taking you around town to get to know the people-." And before I was done talking…

_Growllllll_

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Umm….and to get you something to eat too." I chuckled but winced when she pinched my arm, irritation and embarrassment clearly written on her face. It was saying '_Laugh and you can kiss your tan ass good-bye_' or something along those lines. I laughed again, loudly this time as she shoved me away to hide her cherry red face. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Hi-dee-ho~ (My new greeting, you like? XD Looks a lot better when you don't write it down.) Here's the next chapter for Just One Night, hope you like it. ;)

Umm, if anyone is confused about why Kai is angry, it's because he respects women, granted that he sleeps around with a lot of women, but he respects them. So that's why he was angry that Claire doesnt care or something. (give herself respect, idk.) My beta reader (or whatever you call it...) didnt get it at first, so if you guys didnt get it too, here's a short explanation. Hope it helps. :)

Sooo~ I hope you guys review. Btw, thank you...

Gabi123 (btw, yes, I'm very happy for the hug. XD Thanks Gabi! ;])

Tara Blossom (thank you for saying it's original and awesome! I try my best.)

Gaaras Demon Shadow Mirror (I'll be finishing this story for sure, count on it. :D And if I need to improve anything, just say it.)


	5. A Melodic Awakening

**5**

**A Melodic Awakening**

It took me a while before I could finally convince Claire to come to the inn with me to try the food there. She was so stubborn, saying that she wasn't hungry when her stomach was grumbling nonstop, literally. Even when she was finally willing to go, I still had to half drag her along with me to the inn. We reached at about 10am, nearing 11, so there wasn't anyone in the inn just yet.

Inside the inn was only Doug behind the counter and Ann cleaning the tables getting ready for lunch hour. She turned at the sound of the door opening, grinned, and made her way towards me and Claire.

"Hey there, brunch for two?" She asked, and before I could even finished saying 'yeah', she started a new sentence.

"You must be Claire! We heard that you would be coming! It's nice to meet you, I'm Ann!"

Claire gave a small smile and took Ann's hand to shake, answering back a 'nice to meet you too'. It looked like Ann was about to start another sentence, so I quickly interrupted her with a cough.

"Hey Ann, how bout breakfast? We're starving."

"Oh right! Yeah sure, go ahead and sit, what do you guys want? Claire, what would you like?" Her smile was still there. That was one of the things I liked about Ann, she never stopped smiling and being friendly, even to new people she had just met a few minutes ago.

Claire looked around for a menu, but when she couldn't find one, she probably said that first thing that came to mind.

"Pancakes."

"We don't really serve pancakes, but we can make that." And with that, she ran into the kitchen, where Doug already disappeared inside, to help her dad. That was when I noticed that she didn't even get my order yet.

"Hey! What about me?" I yelled out, but no response. I sighed and starting thrumming my fingers on the table. Without Ann, the inn was silent, no one was talking and the silence was starting to make me nervous. I turned to Claire, who has this bored mixed with sick expression on her face, and said the first thing that was on my mind and one of the things I was good at.

"Hey Claire, do you have a mirror in your pocket by any chance?"

Claire stared back, puzzlement and confusion written all over her face. She looked so adorable, I had to resist the urge to kiss her cheek. She shook her head and said 'no'.

"Really? Because I can see myself in your pants." I wiggled my eyebrows and smiled as suave as I can, but one look at Claire's face and my mood went downhill. She looked like someone splashed ice water on her and then a ghost tried to choke her or something. I thought back at my pick up line, and most girls I tried this on usually laughed, but I never expected a reaction such as Claire's. Maybe she thought it was too perverted?

Her eyes turned away for a split second before looking back at me, those blue eyes, there was something secretive and deep about them. She broke eye contact first, but when she stared back at me once more, her face was stoned and she was back to frowning. Her face was masked.

"Please, if I have to be stuck with you, try to be less obnoxious." She snarled, leaning back into her chair and beginning to pick her nails.

"Hey, I'm sorry about what I said, but that was unnecessary." I pouted playfully, but she ignored me. I was about to say something else when Ann burst out of the kitchen with a plate of pancakes. One whiff of Doug's cooking and it got my mouth watering in an instant.

She placed the plate in front of Claire, realizing that she forgot the utensils, she ran dashed back to the kitchen. My eyes didn't leave the pancakes for even a second. Just before you get the wrong idea, I'm not some hobo who never had pancakes before. I have had the best pancakes from the fanciest restaurants before. But I never had Doug's, and my stomach was starting to grumble, so…yeah.

Claire must have felt her pancakes being threatened by my eyes, so she slowly moved it from side to side. My eyes followed. And just then, I heard the faintest and most melodic sound I ever heard. Claire's laughter. It was a sound that I never heard before, and I knew right there and then that it was something I would want to hear again in this lifetime.

My head snapped up and I stared at Claire's faint smile, my mouth wide open and my head cocked to the side. She raised her eyebrows and the corner of her mouth lifted, asking me,

"What?"

"You laughed."

"Yeah, people tend to do that when an idiot is drooling in front of them." She said, her smile gone and her head resting on her raised knuckle.

"It sounded beautiful."

Her cheeks slowly reddened and turned into a full blush. Her eyebrows were knitted together as if stressed or extremely nervous, and she bit her bottom lip. She. Looked. Adorable. Just like a shy little lamb. Totally different from the Claire that I have been seeing until now. I smiled and rustled her hair, but then she slapped my hand away and her face went back to normal. I just laughed out loud before ordering from Ann when she finally came back with a fork for Claire.

I finally ordered for myself and we had a nice pleasant brunch. I actually just learnt that Claire was only 21 years old, 3 years younger than me, and that her hair was actually brown. That part was a huge shock for me, and I somehow felt like she was opening up to me.

This was maybe the best deal I ever made in my whole life.

* * *

A/N: Yeah..I came back with a new chapter for this story and Drowning the Past. Sorry if you were waiting for another chapter for this story for so long. (I said 'for' 3 times in that sentence, that sounded weird...) I promise I will finish this story one day, even if it kills me...which i hope it doesnt. Please bear with this author a little more, thank you for reading.

Thank you for all those who still continue reading and reviewing this story, really, i can't thank you enough.


End file.
